Something New
by nhdl
Summary: As vezes algo novo e uma bela história pode surgir de algo que trás tristeza,depois do golpe que recebeu de quem mais amava Heather teve a oportunidade de ver que há mais alguém que pode ter seu coração.
1. Chapter 1

Último sábado antes de as filmagens da quarta temporada retornarem o cast resolveu reunir-se, afinal haviam passado um tempo sem que todos estivessem juntos. Naya havia oferecido sua casa para a ocasião,os garotos estavam bem animados em estrear um festinha na nova casa da que se encontrariam ás 20hr lá,estavam felizes pois todos confirmaram que poderiam comparecer.

Heather tinha acabado de ser avisada e não podia estar mais feliz, não pudera desfrutar muito de seu relacionamento com Naya no México, pois seus amigos estavam juntos. Sua felicidade não era somente por isso,mas também,pois havia tido uma conversa com Taylor e tinham terminado numa boa continuando a ser amigos,tanto que ele não se importou de não se pronunciarem do rompimento para proteger as havia decidido colocar um fim em seu namoro,porque queria estar somente com a sua latina,que foi quem deu a ideia de ficarem juntas e logo mais a frente assumirem seu amor.

Ela não gostou muito da 'amiga' ter ido ao Hawaí com Mattew, mas ainda assim decidiu não se estressar com isso, logo estariam realmente juntas e não teria o maldito PR em suas vidas novamente. Mas sabe quando tudo está dando certo que você começa a se preocupar? Heather sentia-se assim e mal sabia ela que seus temores se tornariam realidade.

-x-

Todos estavam reunidos na sala da grande casa de Naya que recebeu muitos elogios pelo bom gosto e também brincadeirinhas por estar virando diva. Heather conversava com Vanessa e Mark quando viu a latina se dirigir aporta, achou estranho, pois estavam já todos ali. Até que pode ver quem havia chegado,sim o cara de bolacha,não entendeu porque ela tinha o convidado,hoje elas podiam ficar juntas sem preocupações e ele também já não precisava fazer presença na vida dela.

- Boa noite – Mattew falou a todos.

Algo se retorceu no estômago da loira ao o ver passando o braço em volta da cintura da sua garota possessivamente.

- Que foi Hemo? – Vanessa perguntou.

- Não estou me sentindo bem – respondeu.

- Quer que te leve embora?

- Não, tudo bem, só vou lá fora tomar um ar – sorriu tentando demonstrar que estava tudo bem.

Levantou-se, mas não foi muito longe. A próxima coisa que escutou,fez seus olhos encherem de lágrimas,não acreditava que ela havia feito aquilo,lhe pediu para terminar seu namoro e nesse instante destruía-a por completo.

- Gente queria que vocês fossem os primeiros, a saber, eu e Mattew estamos namorando oficialmente – Naya falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Como? – Heather perguntou meio alterada pela bebida.

- Naya e eu estamos juntos e ...

- Não falei com você,então cale essa maldita boca – falou fria cortando a frase dele.

- Hemo nós precisamos conversar,mas agora não é o lugar e nem a hora apropriada – a latina tentou persuadir à loira.

- Mas agora é Naya – falou firme – como você tem a coragem de fazer isso comigo depois de tudo?Terminei meu namoro para ficar contigo a seu pedido,me fez promessas e agora que dá uma punhalada dessas pelas costas?

As lágrimas que teimavam em cair eram secadas bruscamente pelas costas da mão,todos haviam parado de fazer o que estavam e prestavam atenção nas duas.

- Mas eu .. – Naya tentou falar algo mas foi cortada.

- Como você ousou falar que me amava e que ficaria comigo se faz isso?

Heather voltou onde estava, pegou sua bolsa e foi em direção à porta até que foi segurada pelo pulso, já ia se virar para xingar quem quer que fosse, mas olhou para a pessoa que agora falava com ela.

- Deixa que te levo pra casa – Vanessa falou calma.

- Ok – jogou a chave do carro para a garota e saiu porta a fora sem falar mais nada.

Entraram no carro num completo silêncio e assim foi o caminho todo até a casa da loira que estava com a testa no vidro do carro,olhando para o à casa da loira,desceram e a menina acompanhou a amiga até a porta.

- Está entregue.

- Fica aqui comigo?Não quero ficar sozinha – Heather falou baixinho.

- Claro – disse.

Vanessa foi até a sala e sentou-se no canto do grande sofá, Heather veio logo em seguida e deitou a cabeça nas pernas da outra que instantaneamente começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

-Ainda não acredito que ela fez isso comigo depois de tudo o que passamos ao longo desses três anos – falou e finalmente deixou que suas lágrimas saíssem sem pudor algum.Não gostava de chorar na frente dos outros,mas ali com a amiga lhe dando conforto,se permitiu quebrar de tristeza e decepção.

- Me desculpa as palavras,mas ela foi uma completa vadia contigo.

- Totalmente – e riu das palavras da outra que também se deixou contagiar com os risos da loira.

Vanessa continuou com o gesto de carinho até que percebeu que a loira havia caído no sono,não se importou,ela mesma já dava sinais de que logo adormeceria também e foi o que aconteceu.

Heather abriu os olhos pela manhã, percebeu que não estava em seu quarto e lembrou-se de tudo que havia acontecido. Estava com um pouco de dor nas costas, deixou uma nota mental 'comprar um sofá mais confortável' levantou-se cuidadosamente para não acordar a outra garota. Sorriu com a imagem, a outra tinha dormido sentada, mas tinha uma expressão tão tranquila no rosto e ficou agradecida de não ter ficado sozinha na noite anterior.

Foi ao seu quarto,tomou um banho depois e foi até a cozinha preparar café da manhã para as tudo numa bandeja que depositou na mesinha de centro para acordar a amiga.

- Nessa,acorda – falou,acariciando as mãos da menina que começava a despertar – hey bom dia.

- Hmm bom dia – terminou de despertar e lhe deu um sorriso – está melhor?

- Sim,obrigada por ficar aqui comigo.

- Amigos são para essas coisas.

- Eu sei,mas mesmo assim obrigada – sentou-se ao lado da outra – fiz café da manhã,espero que goste.

Pegou a bandeja e colocou no próprio em meio a conversas e duas eram muito engraçadas e todo o elenco vivia dizendo isso a elas.

- Acho que já vou indo,você deve estar querendo descansar – Vanessa disse.

- Ah passa o dia aqui o que acha? – falou fazendo um biquinho totalmente pidão.

- Ok ok,com essa cara ninguém ousaria te negar algo – riu – mas preciso dar um pulo em casa trocar de roupa.

- Larga a mão,pega alguma coisa no meu armário.

Vanessa levantou ,foi até o quarto da loira e depois de alguns minutos voltou com um short jeans curto e uma camiseta que ficou um pouco larga nela por ser menos que a outra.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – perguntou assim que voltou a sala.

- Que tal assistirmos um filme e devorar uns potes de sorvete?

- Não precisa falar duas vezes.

Heather foi à cozinha e voltou com um pote de sorvete e duas passaram a dia todo juntos conversando,vendo filmes e até criaram umas montagens de vídeos que ambas adoravam fazer em seu tempo livre.

Caiu à noite e Vanessa tinha colocado as suas roupas de volta e Heather ofereceu-se para levar para a caminho elas ligaram o rádio e gritaram mais do que cantaram as músicas.

- Nossa amanhã voltamos à correria – Hemo disse estacionando em frente à casa da amiga.

- É,mas até me acostumei com isso que estava sentindo falta – riu.

- Verdade – concordou – quer que passe aqui para irmos juntas?

- Se não for atrapalhar por mim de boa – falou enquanto saia do veículo.

- Atrapalha não,passo aqui amanhã cedo.

- Ok,tchauzinho Hemo.

- Até Nessa – despediu-se e saiu com o carro.

Sempre tinha reparado que Vanessa era divertida assim como ela,mas não tinha percebido como a garota era uma boa amiga,mesmo não tendo nada a ver com o assunto e sabendo que outros do cast eram mais próximos que ela,foi a primeira a preocupar-se com a loira quando viu que ela não estava bem na festa e também mesmo não tendo tanta intimidade passou a noite ali cuidando dela.

Sabia que o dia seguinte seria corrido,que provavelmente seria bombardeada de perguntas pelo o ocorrido no sábado e não queria ver a cara de Naya tão cedo e o pior que suas cenas eram com ela e ainda teria que fazer os olhares apaixonados.

Viu o celular e percebeu que tinha deixado ele o dia todo desligado,pegou o aparelho,ligou e viu que tinham 31 chamadas perdidas e 9 mensagens de tudo,não leu nenhuma,tinha ficado muito magoada com a menina.

-x-

Heather passou na casa de Vanessa assim como haviam combinado,caminharam juntas até a sala em que o elenco ficava esperando até que fosse a hora de gravar,lá estavam todos a espera de Ryan que queria falar com o estava sentada no canto oposto ao de Heather que estava conversando animadamente com Vanessa ,Dianna e Cris,que ficaram em silêncio assim que Ryan entrou na sala.

- Bom ver todos novamente – disse sorrindo – então como já havia falado com vocês antes essa temporada será em um modelo diferente e depois de tanta reclamação que recebi dos fandoms,vou tentar agradar a maioria,ainda mais agora que o horário de exibição mudou.

A maioria que estava ali estranhou a homem falar que queria agradar os fãs,ele sempre deu a entender que não dava a mínima para o que os fãs pediam como mais momentos Brittana,menos interação de Finchel, amizade Faberry que havia sido pouco explorada na temporada passada (sim,pouco,pois a fandom queria mais e devia ter sido atendido) e mais química em Klaine tipo mais abraços e beijos.

Depois do pequeno discurso e explicações todos foram indicados para irem aos seus nessa hora lembrou que dividia o seu com Naya e quase entrou em pâ atrás de Ryan assim que ele saiu do camarim.

- Ryan espera! – falou.

Ele virou para a loira meio confuso: "Fala Heather,algum problema?"

- Na verdade sim,teria como você me trocar de trailer? – disse um tanto receosa.

- Algum problema entre você e a Naya?

- Sim,mas então,teria como ou ...

- Tudo bem querida,troca com a Amber e fica com a Vanessa está bem?

- Sem problema e obrigada.

- Ok.

Caminhou até o trailer que Vanessa e Amber dividiam,bateu na porta e entrou quando alguém berrou lá de dentro que tudo bem.

- Hey garotas.

- Fala aí branquela – Amber disse.

- Beleza chocolate – entrando na brincadeira – bom,vim te avisar que você está sendo expulsa oficialmente do seu trailer.

- Oras por quê?

- Ryan trocou,você vai pro meu e eu fico no seu – deu de ombros.

-Tudo bem – juntou suas coisas para ir ao outro trailler – mas posso saber o motivo?

- Hmm acho que você já deve imaginar né – falou triste.

- Ok loira,se precisar de alguma coisa me fala tá.

- Valeu Amber.

Amber saiu deixando as duas garotas sozinhas.

- Espero que não tenha problema eu ficar aqui.

- Que nada Hemo,nós vamos nos divertir mais ainda – Vanessa falou enquanto colocava seu figurino – e veja pelo lado bom,esse ano teremos muitas cenas juntas e nada mais do que legal de dividirmos a trailer.

- Você tem toda a razão,bom vou colocar a meu figurino,ainda bem que não vou usar direto aquele uniforme de cherrio.

Terminou de falar e foi olhar a outra que ainda se vestia,Vanessa estava com a parte de cima da roupa de Sugar,mas estava de calcinha e Heather não pode deixar de reparar nas pernas e traseiro da em seco,nunca havia reparado na amiga e sem perceber passou a língua nos lá que percebeu que a outra se virava baixou o olhar para tentar se concentrar que estava fazendo.

Vanessa viu a outra que estava apenas de lingerie e não pode deixar passar despercebido o abdômen da outra,olhou-a de cima a baixo e sentiu um calor pelo corpo.Já havia reparado muitas vezes no belo corpo da outras,mas agora o viu mais de perto e o veria até que acabassem as gravaçõ percebeu os olhares lançados pelo outra e sorriu.

- Gostou? – perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

- Hmm desculpa – corou.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta – disse e foi se aproximando da outra que engoliu em seco ao perceber a aproximação.

- Você tem um corpo lindo Hemo quem não ia gostar – falou tentando esconder o nervosismo.

Heather parou próxima a Vanessa que tinha baixado o olhar escondendo seu rubor e colocou a mão no queixo da garota fazendo assim que seus olhares se cruzassem.

- Seu corpo também é muito bonito e você fica extremamente sexy quando esta com vergonha.

Não tinham percebido mais estavam tão próximas que suas respirações pesadas batiam contra a outra,foram achegando com seus lábios mais perto e quando estavam quase fazendo o contato final ouviram uma batida insistente na porta fazendo com que se afastassem.

- Desculpa,não sei o que deu em mim – Heather falou,mas na verdade queria ter acabado com a distância em ambos os lábios.

- Hmm.. . sem problema – disse e foi abrir a porta para ver o que queriam.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu Naya parada na porta.

- Oi Vanessa,posso entrar?Preciso falar com a Hemo – disse toda simpática.

- Claro – Vanessa deu passagem,mas sua vontade era de meter um murro na cara da latina por ter deixado a amiga naquele estado.

Quando Heather viu Naya no mesmo espaço que ela,seu corpo se resetou.

- O que faz aqui? – seu tom de voz foi frio.

- Vim falar com você – respondeu baixo.

- Não temos nada para conversar.

- Mas eu tenho o que falar com você.

- Seja o que for não me interessa e eu já estava de saída.

Caminhou até Vanessa que ainda estava parada na porta,pegou a mão da garota e sorriu.

- Nessa,vamos indo?

- Uhum – saíram juntas deixando a latina sozinha.

O dia havia sido cansativo, Hemo tinha tido cenas com Naya, falava normalmente com a garota quando estavam gravando, mas assim que estavam por de trás da câmera não trocavam uma palavra e isso não passou despercebido aos diretores que sempre tinham que pedir para as garotas se concentrarem. Também teve mais algumas cenas com Vanessa e divertiram-se durante as filmagens,para ela era fácil estar com o outra e percebeu que havia ficado um clima ruim pelo o que quase aconteceu no trailer.

Voltaram para trocar de roupa e irem para casa,Dianna foi entrando sem bater.

- Educação mandou lembranças – Heather brincou.

- Ah deixa disso,tentei falar com você,mas e dia foi cheio – sentou-se no pequeno sofá – como está?

- Melhor,mas prefiro não falar sobre isso.

- Ok.

- E você? – perguntou,pois sabia que a outra loira passava por algo um pouco parecido.

- Na mesma,Cory disse que não aguenta mais a Lea - gargalhou – e que vai devíamos conversar os três para acabar logo com isso.

- Vão assumir o namoro de vocês? – Vanessa perguntou saindo do banheiro.

- Vamos,estou um pouco nervosa com isso,mas quero poder sair com ela e beijá-la onde bem entender – respondeu mais aliviada.

- Fico feliz por vocês Di,depois de tanto PR,brigas e a pressão das duas fãs que parecem saber de tudo vocês mais do que merecem – a outra loira falou.

- Bom,deixa eu ir senão vão vir atrás de mim – levantou-se e quando estava saindo escutou Heather provocá-la.

- Sarfati pegou de jeito o Charlie hein.

- Não pegou,ainda pega – retrucou e saiu rindo.

As duas se olharam e riram.

- Como esse cast é gay – Hemo disse.

- Os únicos que se salvam aqui são o Harry,Mark,Samuel,Jenna e Amber.

Heather percebeu que a garota havia se incluído no grupo dos que tinham um pé no arco-íris,mas deixou saíram e foram em direção ao estacionamento,alguns estavam ainda lá se despedindo.

- Quero falar com você – Naya parou na frente das duas e olhou para os braços entrelaçados delas.

- Eu já falei que não temos nada para falar.

- Hemo fala com ela – Vanessa falou.

- Você veio comigo,vou te levar de volta.

- Sem problema,pego carona com Achele – falou rindo e saiu indo em direção as meninas que observavam tudo a distância.

- Pronto,estamos sozinhas fala de uma vez.

- Vocês estão saindo? – perguntou.

- É sobre isso?Então fui.

Naya segurou seu braço.

- É sobre a festa.

- Então fala de uma vez Rivera – falou aumentando o tom de voz.

- Queria ter falado com você sobre isso no México,mas não teve como – respirou fundo e continuou – Hemo nós estávamos erradas,não iria dar certo assumir algo assim e ...

- Algo assim? – cortou a fala da outra – eu amava você e sim,daria certo assumir e que se foda quem fosse contra,mas você nunca sentiu o mesmo que eu e ainda por cima me enganou,pra mim você não existe mais.

- A Vanessa existe para você agora? – cutucou.

- Por que não?Ela é inteligente,linda,me faz rir e pelo o que percebi gosta de mim.

- Você sabe que esse tipo de coisa não dá certo.

- Dá sim e a prova disso são Di e Lea que vão assumir o amor delas,então me faça o favor,só fale comigo quando estivermos em cena e nada mais e aproveita e fala pro teu namorado que não escreva mais cenas Brittana que estou pegando nojo da tua cara.

Falou isso,entrou no seu carro e saiu cantando o celular e discou o número de quem precisava ver muito.

**Ligação on**

_Hey,já está em casa?_

_Cheguei agora,por quê?_

_Posso passar aí ?_

_Sim,estou te esperando._

**Ligação off**


	2. Chapter 2

Heather tocou a campainha e logo a porta foi aberta e encontrou um lindo par de olhos lhe fitando e um sorriso lhe recebendo.

- Oi – falou.

- Oi, entra – a garota cedeu passagem.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando.

- Pode ter certeza que não está – riu- estava vendo um filme no quarto, se incomoda de assistirmos lá?

- Problema algum.

Seguiram pelo corredor e entraram no quarto, sentaram lado a lado recostando-se na cabeceira da cama. Vanessa estava com uma mão no colo e a outra largada sobre a viu e no impulso segurou a mão que estava na coxa e entrelaçou seus para a outra que sorriu com o novo contato e isso a deixou tranquila,logo Vanessa encostou a cabeça no ombro de Heather que começou a fazer círculos com a ponta do dedo na mão da amiga.

O filme havia chegado ao fim e nenhuma das duas queria quebrar o momento, então a loira virou seu rosto para fitar a outra que também retribuía o olhar na mesma intensidade. Heather inclinou-se um pouco para a outra e com a outra mão acariciou a rosto de Vanessa que fechou os olhos apreciando o carinho coragem aproximou o rosto,acabou com a distância e selou os lábios,era apenas um relar dos lábios,que fez ambas sentirem uma corrente elétrica pelo um pequeno tempo assim,até que Vanessa passou a ponta língua pelo lábio inferior da loira pedindo passagem,que foi concedida prontamente pela outra.

O beijo começou lento, elas apenas apreciavam a sabor da outra, Vanessa já tinha colocado a mão na cintura da loira, mas esse contato já não era o suficiente e em um movimento Heather fez com que Vanessa estivesse por cima dela, o beijo tornou-se mais explorador, as línguas se encontrando e as mãos explorando o corpo da outra.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, separaram-se em busca de ar, estavam na mesma posição, mas apenas com a cabeça um pouco afastadas e com sorrisos cúmplices. Sim,ambas estavam na mesma página e tinham desfrutado do momento.

- Hey.

- Hey estranha – Vanessa disse e riram juntas.

- Eu realmente gostaria de conversar com você – falou.

- Sobre?

- É que decidi fazer uma coisa e gostaria de compartilhar com você e saber o que acha.

- Ok é toda ouvida miss Morris – sorriu.

Heather virou de lado sem solta a outra e permaneceram abraçadas enquanto conversavam.

- Falei com o meu agente enquanto vinha para cá e disse que vou me assumir – olhou a expressão da outra que ainda prestava atenção – não quero mais me esconder e também nem ligo se me demitirem por isso.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou calmamente.

- Certeza completa.

- Então fico feliz por você – disse e deu um selinho na loira – é um grande passo.

- Eu sei, por isso estava com receio, mas quero viver minha vida como sou de verdade.

- Obrigada por dividir algo tão importante assim comigo.

Voltaram a se beijar com todo carinho e calma.

- Fica aqui comigo hoje? – Vanessa perguntou tímida.

- Adoraria, mas creio que tenho que buscar um pijama em casa, suas roupas não vão servir em mim – riu.

- Hmm se bem que você podia dormir só com a roupa de baixo que eu não faria objeção alguma – deu um olhar maroto.

- Nessa eu acho ...

Não chegou a terminar a frase pois sua boca foi invadida pela pegou na barra da camiseta que Heather estava vestindo e foi levantando,a loira ajudou erguendo os braç elas estavam apenas de lingerie e Heather baixou os beijos para o pescoço da outra que soltou um pequeno gemido com o novo contato.

A loira beijava e dava mordidinha no ombro e foi descendo pelo vale dos seios e continuou seu passeio até o abdômen da garota debaixo dela que suspirava a subir,passou língua pelo corpo da outra e deu uma chupada no pescoço.

Passaram grande parte da noite assim e dormiram abraç manhã seguinte ainda estavam na mesma posiçã observava a outra como no dia que ela havia dormido na casa da çou a distribuir beijinhos no rosto de Vanessa que foi logo acordando.

- Hmm eu poderia acordar sempre assim – disse bocejando.

- Se quiser te acordo assim sempre – falou próxima ao ouvido da outra.

- Sério? – levantou o rosto para fitar a loira.

- Sim e como disse se você quiser farei isso.

- Então quero sim – deu um selinho – e quando que você vai fazer o que me contou ontem?

- Vou falar com o Ryan hoje,para que ele marque.

- Ok,estarei lá para dar total apoio.

- Total é?

- É,todinho.

Passaram um tempo na cama em meio a carícias,mas tiveram que levantar para ir gravar e a loira ainda tinha que falar com o mais animada ainda,Vanessa havia ficado feliz com a notícia e a tinha apoiado,sabia que logo também suas outras duas amigas de elenco também estariam dando a mesma notícia e sentia que tudo podia acabar numa boa afinal.

Novamente chegaram juntas ao set,o que lhes rendeu algumas piadinhas,principalmente de Lea.

- Hmm mesma roupa de ontem Morris,dormiu fora é – falou com Dianna ao lado rindo.

- É – disse corando.

Logo estavam todos na salinha esperando serem chamados,estavam todos lá.Naya lançava olhares para Heather que nem parecia reparar em sua presença,pois estava de mãos dadas com Vanessa falando com Lea e Dianna que riam de algo que havia falado.

Naya já não aguentava mais essa distância com a loira,então levantou-se e foi até o grupo.

- Oi meninas.

- Oi – responderam em unissom.

- Então do que estavam rindo tanto? – tentou parecer normal no meio delas,esperava que Heather respondesse,mas foi Dianna.

- A Hemo não gostou de ficar pra trás e vai sair de Nárnia também.

- Sério mesmo? – perguntou olhando para a loira que agora fitava-a.

- Sim,quero poder abraçar e beijar quem estiver comigo.

- Uau e quem é essa pessoa de sorte?

A resposta não veio em palavras,mas sim com um singelo gesto que a latina não esperava ver nem em mil anos.A loira passou o braço pela cintura da pequena que estava ao seu lado,da mesma forma que Mattew havia feito com ela no dia da nó formou em sua garganta,sua vontade era de gritar que Heather era dela que a amava,mas tinha estragado tudo com a insegurança e agora via que podia ser ela ali.

Levantou-se para sair de perto delas,mas antes olhou para Vanessa que olhava carinhosamente para a loira.

- Nessa?

- Sim.

- Cuida bem dela – falou e foi se afastando.

- Sempre.

Logo Ryan chegou um pouco apressado,tinha sido avisado que as garotas queriam falar com ele algo sério.

- Então meninas estou aqui desembuchem – falou lhe dando um sorriso.

Quem se pronunciou foi Dianna.

- Bom,nós gostaríamos que você marcasse uma coletiva de imprensa,assim fica mais fácil de contarmos.

- E o que seria?

- Nós vamos nos assumir – Heather soltou.

- Vocês tem certeza absoluta de que querer fazer isso?

- Sim – responderam juntas.

- Até você Vanessa – perguntou brincando.

- Bom,assim que a Hemo falar vão saber de mim mesmo – deu de ombros.

O resto do cast olhou um pouco surpreso com a declaração da menina,mas não falaram nada.

- Então vou ligar para os chefões e ver qual será a posição da emissora.

Ryan afastou-se um pouco com o telefone já no ouvido,conversou por um tempo e voltou até onde todos estavam.

- Eles disseram que o máximo que podem garantir a vocês é que fiquem até o término do contrato,o que eu acho que já muito mais do que eu esperava,vocês estão de acordo?

Recebeu afirmativas das quatros: "Final do dia vocês dão a coletiva,agora vão gravar que a série não vai se filmar sozinha".

Gravaram por todo o dia,as garotas estavam apreensivas,mas estavam conseguindo ligar com a situaçã as filmagens foram a uma sala onde eram feitas entrevistas no estú e se dirigiram até uma mesa que continha cinco na ordem:Vanessa,Heather,Ryan,Lea e Dianna.

Cada uma se pronunciou e ao fim receberam uma chuva de perguntas e especulações,algumas eram de acontecimentos passados e outras de eventos responderam de forma a preservar coisas de suas intimidades,deram graças quando finalizaram a tudo transcorrido bem e até receberam os parabéns por tomar a iniciativa.

Saíram da sala e foram recebidas pelos seus colegas que as abraçaram.

- Bom,vou indo pra casa que quero comemorar com o Charlie aqui – Lea falou se agarrando a Dianna.

- A noite toda amor – respondeu.

- Parem vocês duas de safadezas,não quero presenciar seu sexo selvagem aqui não – Cris reclamou.

Todos riram das duas que coraram com o comentário do amigo e foram aos seus carros. Heather pegou na mão de Vanessa enquanto caminhavam.

- Você pode ir a casa?Gostaria de te falar uma coisa – explicou-se.

- Vamos.

-x-

Desceram do carro e caminharam até a entrada da casa de Heather de mãos dadas, Vanessa não iria comentar, mas adorou desde o primeiro instante quando pode segurar as mãos da loira, era mais clara que a dela, muito macia e quente. Entraram e quando Vanessa ia em direção a sala,foi meio puxada para a direção do quarto da loira.

- Senta aqui, por favor – Heather apontou a beira da cama.

A garota fez o que lhe foi pedido e esperou com expectativa que a loira falasse.

- Nessa, nos conhecemos desde o ano passado, sempre admirei o seu humor e tals, mas foi a pouquíssimo tempo que vi a mulher que você é. Esteve comigo quando mais precisei sem esperar qualquer coisa em troca,deixei de te ver como uma colega de trabalho e amiga,sentimentos foram adicionados aos que eu já sentia – ficou de cócoras e segurou ambas as mãos da garota – e eu queria te fazer uma pergunta e ..e eu bem.. você quer namorar comigo?

Vanessa olhava para a loira que aguardava uma resposta, ela não acreditava no que acabara de escutar, sentia os fogos de artifícios explodiam ao seu redor. Apenas lançou-se contra a loira que caiu de costas no chão e foi recebida por muitos beijos na face e vários sim ditos.

Heather não podia estar mais feliz, sim ainda gostava de latina, mas a garota por cima dela havia conquistado seu coração nos pequenos detalhes e aquilo fez a diferença. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu sentar com ela no colo ainda se -se e fez com que a outra fizesse o mesmo,assim que ela ficou de pé foi pega no colo e colocada na cama com o corpo da loira por cima.

- Te quero – Vanessa sussurrou.

Não foi preciso ser dita mais nenhuma palavra, a loira colou seus lábios no da outra em um intenso beijo, as línguas explorando-se e as roupas sendo retiradas. Quando já estavam nuas com a loira entre as pernas da outra,ela iniciou o roçar de suas intimidades arrancando suspiros de menina abaixo descendo seus beijos pelo corpo esquio aplicando algumas chupadas que provavelmente ficariam marcadas no dia seguinte,continuou descendo até que estava aplicando pequenas mordidas no interior da coxa e quando olhou para cima viu a garota de olhos fechados esperando que ela terminasse com a tortura e assim ela o fez.

Lambeu, chupou e beijou e sexo molhado de Vanessa que levantava o quadril em busca de mais contato. Voltou a subir pelo corpo da garota enquanto seus dedos acariciavam o clitóris e a entrada dela,logo a penetrou com o dedo médio e recebeu um alto gemido em que ela se acostumasse e juntou o indicador,seus movimentos ora eram lentos ora mais rápidos,sentiu quando as paredes internas da garota lhe pressionaram os dedos tendo um orgasmo e gritando seu nome.

Esperou que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, retirou seus dedos do interior da outra e beijou-lhe a testa. Deitou ao seu lado e passou o braço trazendo-a para ficar abraçadas.

- Tudo bem?

- Perfeito – Vanessa respondeu cansada – você vai achar ruim se eu cochilar só um pouquinho?

- Não, tranquila, estarei aqui quando acordar – deu-lhe um beijo casto nos lábios e observou a garota fechar os olhos.

Ficou fitando a garota em seus braços, um sorriso despontou-lhe, nunca imaginaria esse momento. Foi tudo inesperado,sabia que amizade podia levar a outra coisa,mas não acreditava que podia ser tão incrível como estava sendo,esse sentimento transbordando em seu coração,não ia se precipitar e dizer que era amor,mas com toda certeza podia afirmar totalmente feliz: era algo novo.


End file.
